Timeline
The following are notable events in the timeline of Narus The Eras Prehistoric Eras # The Cataclysm- Although not necessarily an era, these events paved way for modern civilization and so they are grouped together as one # Expansion Era- Rise of the races of Narus from preliterate tribes into powerful empires Modern Eras # Montiac Era- Current Era, with much of Anor under control of the Montiac Empire The Cataclysm * The asteroid Efnir impacts the surface of Narus. * Various chemicals from Efnir leak into the atmosphere of Narus. These chemicals would eventually be the source of energy for all highborn. * The Elder Ones emerge from Efnir, spreading themselves out across the planet before again resting. A single Elder One, Kidar, stays in the asteroids center. * Various species of animals begin spreading across Anor, who would eventually evolve into the mortal races. * Kidar, Gnorog, and Keotz begin their attempted takeover of Narus. The other Elder Gods awaken. * After a decades long battle, the present-day Agorix Isles go from a tropical paradise to a barren hellscape. * Kidar, Gnorog, and Keotz are defeated. Kidar is imprisoned inside Efnir, Gnorogs soul is sealed inside Mount Kazar, and Keotzs soul unknowingly creates the Araxi. On the island of Caromago, the Elder God Ovrus creates inscribed walls telling of the war. * The seven races finish their evolution. End of the Cataclysm Expansion Era Early Expansion era *Preliterate hunter gatherer tribes live in isolated areas across Anor *Ursidae tribes begin to annex their neighbors, forming warclans in a period of constant warfare Middle Expansion Era * Large-scale skirmishes between Orcish and Derkulan tribes begin in the southeastern swamps * A group of Human explorers land on present day Caromago, claiming it for the city-state of Montiaco and arguably starting Montiacos expansion into the Montiac Empire * A group of High Elves is thought to have moved underground around this time, eventually becoming the Hive Elves *Rabbin nomads begin settling in the Al Dirrah Desert Late Middle Expansion Era * The inscribed walls on Caromago are discovered. Montiacos adopts Ovism * The Elven tribes of Northwestern Anor unite into the Shanorin Dynasty, with Qildor Shanorin as its leader * The Ursidae Clan Grimsey begins rapidly conquering other Ursidae warclans Late Expansion Era * Groups of ghost white Elves, calling themselves the Snow Elves, are deported from the Shanorin Dynasty to the uninhabited island of Nuk for being an "inferior race". * Vastly superior to other Human city-states, the Montiac Army face little trouble in conquering the other city states and begin expanding greatly * Refugees from fallen Human city-states, most worshipers of Ovrus, begin spreading their religion to other races as they flee the Montiac Soldiers * The last Snow Elves leave the Shanorin Dynasty, forming the isolationist Free Land of Nuk * Canisia is formed by the various Canisian tribes of North-Eastern Anor * Beginning of the Bronze Age * Montiac Soldiers pushing further south encounter groups of Orcish warriors who are immediately hostile. Montiacos halts any advances into unknown territory and instead aims to control the few remaining Human city-states * Clan Grimsey completes its conquest of the other Ursidae warclans Montiac Era 1st Century ME 0 * With the fall of the final Human city-state, Montiacos becomes the Montiac Empire, starting the Montiac Era * The Montiac calendar is put into place in the Empire ME 4 * The Montiac Navy is formed. Montiac explorer Vel Agorix charts mainland Anor, making contact with various races ME 5 * Agorix finishes his exploration of Anor, recording the only known contact with the Araxi ME 10 * The Montiac Empire begins expanding east, towards Canisia ME 17 * The Kingdom of Rabbinia is formed under the el-Khalid family. King Azzaam el-Khalid takes the throne ME 21 * Unaware of the existence of other races, Grimsey begins expanding south * Grimsey encounters both the Empire and the Shanorin Dynasty as they expand further south. Hostilities are immediately recorded, and a pact is signed between the Empire and Dynasty as the two go to war with Grimsey * Thinking the island to be uninhabited, Soldiers of Grimsey encounter the Canisians in Durdru. Canisia signs the Amida Pact ME 23 * The Canisian capital of Valoslav is sacked by Grimsey. Canisia surrenders ME 25 * Ursidian soldiers, unprepared for the warm climate of central Anor, are pushed back by the Montiac and Elven armies ME 27 * Finlayson, Grimsey's capital, is sacked by the Empire. Grimsey surrenders with large amounts of territory being ceded to the Empire and Dynasty. Amida Pact dissolved ME 31 * Canisia collapses, with its former territories being absorbed into the Empire ME 87 * Orcish warriors take the last remaining Derkulan city, forming Nodkaz. Remaining Derkulan population evacuated to the Utous Archipelago 2nd Century ME 106 * Ovism is adopted in the Kingdom of Rabbinia. Rabbinia begins closely aligning with the Empire ME 122 * Derkulans on Utous unite into the Derkulan Confederacy ME 135 * The Desert Elves are exiled to the Al Dirrah Desert * The Rabbin sub-species of Marib begin fighting the Desert Elves for control of the Al Dirrah desert